The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to resistivity logging tools with tilted ferrite elements for azimuthal sensitivity.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Measurements of the subterranean formation may be made throughout the operations using downhole measurement and logging tools to characterize the formation and aide in making operational decisions. One example logging tool may make measurements used to determine the electrical resistivity (or its inverse conductivity) of the formation, the determined electrical resistivity indicating features of the formation. Those measurements may be taken using antennas coupled to the logging tool. In certain instances, tilted antennas may be used to provide azimuthally sensitive measurements that can be focused in desired areas of the formation. The amount the antenna is tilted with respect to a logging tool increases the azimuthal sensitivity of the antenna but also the axial space on the logging tool necessary to accommodate the antenna, which may limit how and where the antenna can be used.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.